Underworld
Deep beneath the surface lies a land filled with demons, imps, hellhounds, and various creatures of fire and death. Only the heartiest of creatures can inhabit this land, known as the Underworld, or Hades to some. The Underworld is seperated into seven different land masses, more commonly known as "layers." The layers are seperated by molten earth, spiraling down towards the core. Each layer is a collosal raised land mass with distinct environments. Travel between layers is rather difficult. It requires either for one to use a prohibitively expensive portal or for one to swim across the lava, which is extremely difficult given the density of lava. However, the portals are so expensive that most demons will choose the lava if they have business between layers. Magics of Hades Due to the evil magics of this land, time passesabout fourty times slower than on the surface. Furthermore, these magics affect any creature that spends extended periods of time in Hades without magical protection. They pervade both the body and the mind, causing those not from Hades to lose their minds and transform into disgusting bastardizations of themselves. The physical transformation takes hundreds of years, but the mental breakdown can starting showing in as little as two weeks. First Layer The First Layer of Hades is ruled by Belphegor. It is a bleak land, filled with nothing but plains and hills of hard rock. The temperature is very high, and the land is plagued by thousands of wandering Shades. Various strongholds have been built across the plains to protect against the Shades. Dotted throughout the plains, there are small plots of fertile soil where highly nutritious fungi can be grown, along with certain species of carnivorous plants. These are some of the only places where things can grow in Hell. There is very little lava in this layer, only found near the edges. Second Layer The Second Layer of Hades is ruled by Asmodeus. It is a desert land with constant windstorms. The sand's constant buffeting has caused for most Second Layer Demons to have extremely thick and callused skin, which in turn helps them in battle. The cities built in the Second Layer typically have high walls and sturdy buildings. Sandstone and Brimstone are both common in this Layer. Demons use the sandstone to build and the brimstone for alchemy. There are many valleys and cliffs, and the temperature is almost unbearable for most life forms. Lava spills through the walls in some areas. Third Layer The Third Layer of Hades is ruled by Orcus. This layer is notable in that it is the only layer of hell where water can be found. Putrefied water drips from the cave-like ceiling, only drinkable if purified. This layer also visibly has more lava, with large pools developing in many areas. The majority of the landmasses of this layer are uninhabitable, having only slippery slopes and soft rocks. Small areas of hardened volcanic rocks are often lived upon by nomadic demons, who typically build tents made from the pelts of hellhounds. This is the only layer of hell in which hellhounds are naturally found, causing them to be hunted often. Also, more rarely, Cerberuses can be found wandering this land. Some demons devote their lives to slaying these beasts, others to taming them. Fourth Layer The Fourth Layer of the Underworld is ruled by Mammon. This layer is full of massive mountains, some making contact with the cave ceilings. Small clearings at the base of the mountains allow for colonies and tribes to be built. Within the massive mountains are precious metals, and many demons mine them out to craft jewelry. The finest swords in hell are crafted within the volcanic cores of the mountains. Lava rivers are common and often spill into demon settlements when rock levees break. This layer has the highest infestation of imps. Fifth Layer The Fifth Layer of the Underworld is ruled by Leviathan. Lava flows freely on this level, rivers and oceans abound. The land is crumbly and volatile, with active volcanoes destroying land bridges constantly. Due to the strange environment and volcanic ash, this is the only area in which an insanely rare, but incredibly delicious bean, called Mulciber beans, can be found. It is a delicacy to demons. Sixth Layer The Sixth Layer of the Underworld is ruled by Aamon. This land seems to contradict the rest of Hell, as it is always at subzero temperatures. The pressure from being so deep in the earth, as well as magic that covers the entire land, has caused this layer to be an arctic wasteland. The "snow' that covers this land is actually ash from volcanic eruptions. Demons in this layer are extremely resiliant and any casters here are masters of ice magic. Massive solid nitrogen structures and small igloos spot the flat areas. It is extremely common for the buildings of this layer to be destroyed in volcanic eruptions. While most things die here, lichens and other molds are able to survive. These are harvested for alchemical purposes, as well as the solid nitrogen. Seventh Layer The Seventh Layer is ruled by Malphas. This layer is near the center of the planet, the pressure and temperature are unbearable for all creatures but the most resiliant. Here lies Malphas's mighty castle lies. Within the halls of this city sized castle lives thousands of demons, imps, and hell hounds. Fortified at the highest point of the castle is Malphas's massive throne,adorning it are the skulls of every foe he has slain. The city is speckled with great statues of Malphas. Due to the intense heat and pressure of this layer, diamonds form rapidly and speckle the landscape. The Lord of Pride sends demons fetch them for him, many of them dying in attempt. Category:Places Category:Extraplanar Category:Lore